Candlelit
by Kirjava Deamon
Summary: A drabble..."All she wanted was to be loved...all he wanted was to be alone, to be understood..." Katie Bell follows Harry to his secret place. Slight KatieHarry.


_**Candlelit**_

_By Kirjava Deamon _

_I own nothing.

* * *

_

In the dead of midwinter, as the deadly snow falls, he sits there waiting. Wanting. Watching. Seeing things from past to present to future reflect from the icy lake as sits there on that hill that the Potter before his time sat on. He didn't need people, so he said.

He did what many did in the past—they waited on the highest peek over looking the lake where the old oak tree grows shunning himself away from people, he didn't need them. Apathy showed in his emerald eyes…_And they didn't need him. _

In the bleakest midwinter she'd wonder: _why do I have the uncharted path? Is there…is there someone out there to share my road-less quest? _All she wanted was to be loved; all she wanted was for someone to understand. She wanted someone, though she never said.

She knew were he went everyday. She knew it wasn't a place that fit his personality; he was trying, once in his life, to be different—willingly. It was his choice to find refuge on that cliff hidden from view, hidden from his old world. She knew that. What she didn't know is why she'd follow him. Some could say as the Gryffindor Quidditch caption she was worried, but it was different, _she understood him._

_Maybe that was the answer._

Not knowing that, she was compelled to follow him in the dead of midwinter, the bleakest hour, and the darkest time. She knew from gossip he wasn't supposed to leave the castle, especially unguarded. _He's damn good enough with a wand, they need to let him go, _she thought to herself sulkily as she walked to the highest cliff onto the lake.

Katie Bell shook her head against the bitter cold and watched as the snowflakes danced in the wind only onto to die upon the ground—their battlefield. She had reached the peak of the cliff, where only an old, crooked, twisted oak tree grew. She almost smiled when she saw what she expected: a lone boy, his face to the wind, the lake that lay below.

He turned his head sharply when he heard her footsteps.

"What do you want, Katie?" he asked sharply; she could see remorse in his once-emerald eyes.

"I wanted to help you," she said softly, not knowing where her words came from. Is that why she wanted to come? Is that why she'd do anything to find him?

Her narrowed his eyes and walked towards her, "help me? Do you have the slightest idea what I need help with? Do you? Do you know anything other than being a chaser? I doubt it," he said slowly and fiercely. She was taken aback but not scared; her father talked to her like this. He turned his head once more to the soft cantor of the silvery lake and wind.

"That's why you must tell me," she murmured walked closer to him and placing an arm on his; he twitched but didn't move otherwise. He looked at her, his smoky-green eyes watching her grey-blue…different in color, but similar in emotion that they held.

"I know you don't trust me, or like me much, but I can understand to a degree what you're going through," she whispered loosening her grip on his arm. He didn't move.

"How would you know? You haven't lost all your family you ever had," he whispered in the same tone. He shivered in the cold for he had no scarf or gloves.

"My father isn't the most loving person, you could say. He's not abusive, just not loving. My mother's disappeared into the wilderness and hasn't been seen since, not that _I _care," she added quickly, "'cause I was only nine when she left. I may not know exactly what you're going through, but you better tell me or I'll kick you off the team," she tried to joke to no avail.

He remained silent for some time, so did she, her smile falling to nothing. Suddenly, he turned around and pulled Katie close to him, holding her.

"I miss him, I miss them all," he muttered, avoiding eye-contact. She didn't know who 'he' was, but she didn't need to ask to know he was special. She hugged him back. They had always been buddies, nothing too important but they did hang out at times and go over Quidditch strategies—nothing more, but this time they acted like real friends.

The wind picked up snow dancing around the two clinging silhouettes. They stood there in utter despair, trying to block out the world around them.

All she wanted was to be loved.

All he wanted was to be understood.

And for that moment, that second in time in the bleakest day of midwinter, they both found what they were looking for.


End file.
